Destination Finale
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: Parce qu'il faut toujours faire ses prières avant d'entrer dans le Hogwarts Express. OS. UA.


**TITRE :** Destination Finale

**GENRE : **OS. **UA.**

**RATING : **K.

**RESUME :** Parce qu'il faut toujours faire ses prières avant d'entrer dans le Hogwarts Express. OS. UA.

**DISCLAIMER : **Moi. Oui, oui. *enferme JKR dans un placard à doubles tours pour avoir sa petite heure de gloire*

**NOTE : **Je crois que ce fichier date de 2010. Il prenait la poussière dans mes inombrables dossiers de fanfictions avortées et, pas plus tard que ce matin, mes yeux ennuyés se sont posés dessus. Et mes mains ennuyés ont corrigé deux-trois trucs. Puis quatre. Et mon inspiration pas si ennuyée que ça s'y est mêlée. Et voilà, un OS rien que pour vous. **Presque TOUS les personnages HP sont utilisés à l'intérieur**, d'où l'absence d'indications quant à un couple spécifique dans l'encadré du résumé. Voilà voilà...ai-je tout dit ? Je crois que oui.

Xoxo,

**IACB.**

* * *

**20h02.**

« Pétunia ? »

« ... »

« Pétunia ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Où est la télécommande ? »

« La quoi ? »

« La télécommande ! Il est vingt heures passé, je dois suivre le journal de Gilderoy Lokhart ! »

« Mais comment veux-tu que le sache ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui monopolise cette télévision dans cette maison ? »

« Ah ! Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? »

« Et c'est de la mienne peut-être si tu ne sais pas correctement arranger tes choses ?! »

« Mais c'est toi qui dérange tout avec ton ménage ! Tu changes tout de place ! Je n'arrive même pas à retrouver mes propres affaires dans toute cette...cette propreté ! »

« Eh bien tu n'as qu'à aller crécher dans la benne à ordure si c'est la saleté et le désordre qui te manque. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

« Ça va ! Ça va. Tout le monde se calme. Je l'ai retrouvée. Elle était sous la commode. »

« Ah ben quand même... »

« _...Nous venons tout juste d'apprendre l'explosion du bus Hogwarts Express numéro 142 dans l'Avenue Serdaigle du Chemin des Traverses à la suite d'une collision avec un camion citerne chargé de carburant. Au total, dix morts et quatorze blessés graves entre la vie et la mort dont une femme enceinte. La raison de cet accident serait due à la perte du contrôle du véhicule par le conducteur du camion qui se trouve actuellement dans le coma..._ »

« Pétunia ? »

« ... »

« Pétunia ! »

« Quoi encore ?! Tu cherches tes neuronnes à présent ? »

« Haha. Trêve de plaisanterie, viens voir un peu l'actualité. »

Elle arrive.

« Eh bien ? »

« Paraît qu'il y a eu un accident entre une camion citerne et un Hogwarts Express. »

« Il y a eu des victimes ? »

« Dix morts, quatorze blessés. »

« Doux Jésus... »

« Dont une femme enceinte. »

« Grand Dieu ! Mais comment est-ce que ce genre de chose peut... »

« Chut ! Voici le reportage. »

« ._..le bus de 16h06 que Harry Potter, étudiant en droit, a raté de peu. _(Apparaît à l'écran un grand brun dégandé, le teint livide, ses yeux verts exorbités, l'air d'être en réel état de choc)_ Je...J'ai couru après le bus, j'ai frappé contre la vitre de l'arrière, m...mais il ne s'est pas arrêté pour autant. J'ai...j'ai reprit mon souffle – je suis asmathique – quand le bus s'est arrêté au..au feu, à cent mètres. Et puis...BOUM ! Tout...tout a volé en éclat partout, partout, partout...Tout est p...parti en fumée...d'un seul coup...comme ça..._ »

« Mon Dieu...et neuf morts dans tout ça, tu dis ? »

« Neuf morts. »

« Dont une femme enceinte ? »

« Non. La femme enceinte, elle est juste blessée. »

Nouveau silence. Les yeux sont toujours braqués sur l'écran où le présentateur clôture le reportage de son plus bel air tragique.

« _...On s'étonne tout de même de la raison du passage de ce camion en plein centre-ville étant donné que les camions citernes sont interdits de passage dans ces zones. L'hypothèse d'un raccourcis a été invoqué mais nous n'en saurons pas plus sur cette déviation pour l'instant. Tout ce dont nous pouvons être sûr, c'est que sans cela, plusieurs vies humaines auraient été épargnées._ »

« Vernon ? »

« ...Mmh ? »

« Tu ne trouve pas cela injuste ? »

« La vie est injuste quelque fois Pétunia. Regarde Dudley ! »

« Bon sang, Vernon, sois un peu sérieux ! Est-ce que toutes ces personnes se doutaient, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde en s'asseyant dans ce bus, de l'horreur qui allait leur arriver ?é

« Ah ça...je pense qu'il ne le soupçonnait pas un seul instant. »

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt. 15h15.**

« Ooooh...mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignôôôôôn ! »

La carte passait de mains en mains dans la cafétéria du dépôt de bus Hogwarts Express. Tout les fonctionnaires en pause s'extasiaient devant la petite chose chauve fripée et baveuse vêtue d'un body blanc frappé de l'effigie de Superman sur le torse. « Coucou ! Je m'appelle Remus Junior Lupin. Je suis né le 15 avril 2011, j'ai quarante-sept centimètre et je pèse 3,568 kg. » : voilà ce que disait la petite légende située sur l'autre rabat de la carte. Avec pleins de petits cœurs rouges et roses tout autour.

« Mais Nympha ! Ne mets pas de cœur, enfin, c'est un garçon ! » avait pourtant protesté le géniteur en voyant la maquette du carton.

« Ohlala, ce que tu peux être vieux-jeu toi, alors ! Ça apporte un peu d'équilibre et d'esthétique à la carte. Regarde : il y a déjà du bleu par ici, on ne peux pas tout laisser dans cette couleur. Il faut donc un peu de rose pour nuancer. »

« Mais tu... »

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si Remus s'était tout de suite transformé en...en _Remussa_ pour quelques malheureux petits cœurs ! Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer. »

Et un bisou pour clôturer la conversation. C'était ça, d'avoir épousé une décoratrice d'intérieur amatrice de Kellog's Special K Minceur et abonnée à Elle ; elle finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot.

« Je te jure qu'il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux ! Une véritable copie de son père. »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Arthur Weasley mit la photo au niveau du visage de Remus, premier du nom, et presque aussitôt, les huit autres chauffeurs de la cafétéria se mirent à bouger vivement la tête, à coups de « Ah oui ! » ou de « Aucun doute là-dessus » ou alors de bruyants « Mais c'est carrément ton portrait craché ! ». Remus roula des yeux. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur la mauvaise foi de ses collègues.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille. » fit-il en ramassant son sac posé contre la machine à café.

« T'es de service ? » lui demanda Remus Lupin, son meilleur pote, en jetant son gobelet vide dans la poubelle, rependant au passage quelques gouttes de café sur les chaussures de Remus.

« Je fais le 142 de 15h21. Puis celui de 17h et ma journée se termine. »

« Tu blagues ? ! Moi, ils ne se sont pas gêné pour me mettre en service jusqu'à 23h ! »

Remus lui adressa un sourire contrit.

« Devenir père a ses atouts apparemment. » ajouta-t-il néanmoins avec un petit rire.

« Peut-être que je devrais essayer, tiens, si ça peux me donner des réductions d'horaires... » envisagea Sirius d'un ton très sérieux.

Deux minutes plus tard, après avoir salué une dernière fois tout ses collègues, Remus sortit de la cafétéria et parcouru le grand parking du dépôt jusqu'à son bus attitré. Là, perché sur le siège conducteur du 142, il bailla bruyamment, s'étira, fit craquer ses doigts un à un contre le volant, plaça la petite photographie de la chair de sa chair contre le bas de la vitre puis fit enfin rugir le moteur et manœuvra pour sortir du dépôt.

* * *

_« Ah ! Vous aussi vous allez au Centre Commercial de Pré-Au-Lard pour faire votre photo de carte d'identité ? » s'exclama BathildaTourdesac en pointant du doigt le dossier beige cartonné que tenait une adolescente assise juste en face d'elle. _

_Cette-dernière fronça des sourcils, intriguée, et ôta son écouteur droit de son oreille._

_« Comment ? » dit-elle à l'intention de la vieille dame en cardigan gris foncé et au cheveux blancs bouclés aux bigoudis qui la désignait du doigt._

_« J'ai dit : vous aussi, vous allez faire vos photos de carte d'identité au Centre Commercial de Pré-Au-Lard ? »_

_« Hum, oui. » acquiesça la jeune fille, se demandant comment elle l'avait deviné._

_« Ah eh bien c'est parfait, j'y vais aussi ! Nous ferons donc le chemin ensemble. » décréta Minerva, tout sourire, en montrant son propre dossier qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux._

_« O...ok. Pourquoi pas. »_

_« A vous aussi, ils vous ont demandé autant de paperasses pour remplir le formulaire ? »_

_« Eh bien... »_

_« Parce que moi, ils ne se sont pas dérangé pour me demander jusqu'à l'acte décès de mon feu mari. Vous y croyez, à ça ? Le pauvre homme a succombé il y a plus de trois ans de cela ! Comme si j'allais feindre une telle chose ! Ce n'est pas comme si je tentais de frauder ou quoi que ce soit pour obtenir une carte d'identité ; je suis née sur le territoire anglais, mes parents sont nés sur le territoire anglais et mes grand-parents, morts pour la liberté de ce peuple – paix à leurs âmes –, sont aussi nés sur le sol francophone. Enfin bon, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé sans mon beau-fils et son imbécile d'animal, ce satané cabot. Un petit chien pourtant, mais il a fallut qu'il avale ma carte. Il s'est étouffé avec, tiens, c'est bien fait. Oh...vous n'avez pas de chien au moins ? »_

_L'adolescente fit non de la tête._

_« Eh bien restez donc sur cette position ! Les chiens...mon Dieu ! Si seulement il ne pouvait plus y en avoir sur la surface de cette Terre... Mon voisin avait un chien qui faisait ses besoins dans le couloir ; je ne vous raconte pas l'odeur... Un matin où j'étais allée acheté mon pain, cela avait été si insoutenable que je suis directement allée porter plainte. Eh bien il a déménagé le voisin, je vous le dis ! J'ai dû avoir l'air assez convaincante au commissariat lorsque je me suis mise à pleurer, à dire que cela devenait trop dur pour moi, que le chien m'effrayait tellement que je n'en sortais plus de chez moi, qu'il avait un soir faillit m'agresser et m'arracher la jambe de ses crocs acérés, qu'il en allait de ma faible santé mentale déjà fragilisée par le décès de mon tendre époux, que si cela continuait j'allais mettre fin à mes jours et le rejoindre dans une demeure plus paisible...blablabla. On ne peut rien refuser à une mamie suicidaire, ça c'est un secret que je peux vous donner ! Une semaine plus tard, plus de voisin de palier ! Bon débarras ! »_

_Assise en face de Bathilda, la jeune fille écoutait cette grand-mère mesquine, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres. La voix électronique annonçant les arrêts de bus déclara qu'elles étaient arrivées à Pré-Au-Lard, Centre Commercial, Terminus, tout les voyageurs sont invités à descendre. _

_« Mon Dieu, comme c'est vaste !... » souffla Bathilda en passant les portes automatiques vitrée du grand magasin, serrant sa petite fiche cartonnée contre elle._

_« Vous n'êtes jamais venue ici ? » s'étonna l'adolescente._

_« Ma foi, quelques rares fois. Il me semble que la dernière fois que j'ai acheté quelque chose ici, tout était en travaux de rénovation. »_

_« Oulah...donc vous n'y avez pas remis les pieds depuis près de quatre ans dans ce cas ! »_

_« Ah ! Sans doute...Miséricorde ! Comme tout est immense ! On s'y perdrait ! Où est donc l'endroit où l'on prend des photos ? »_

_« Juste en face, chez l'Epouvantard. »_

_« J'aurais dut en profiter pour ramener quelques un de mes appareils photos jetables pour les faire développer... Mon mari en avait un numérique. Et un beau ! Ce sont les enfants qui le lui ont offert pour ses soixante deux ans – ils se sont tous cotisés, les malins. Il prenait de belles photos avec. Les couleurs étaient d'une netteté remarquable et le résultat était plus vrai que nature. Et puis, quelques mois après, il est décédé. Je n'ai plus osé toucher à cet appareil depuis. Je n'ose même plus déplacer ne serais-ce qu'une seule de ses affaires. C'est comme s'il était toujours là...ses chemises, ses pantalons, ses chapeaux, ses chaussures...tout est à la même place. Depuis, je n'utilise que des appareils photos jetables. Et c'est tout de même assez drôle... _

_Bathilda s'interrompit, songeuse._

_« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? » demanda son guide improvisé au bout d'un instant._

_« Utiliser quelque chose de jetable, d'éphémère, dans le but d'immortaliser un moment. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est une drôle d'opposition... »_

_Elles arrivèrent enfin devant la boutiques recherchées et l'adolescente dirigea Bathilda vers le comptoir destiné aux photos d'identités._

_« Bonjour et bienvenue chez l'Epouvantard ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » leur demanda la jeune employée en bandana postée juste derrière, une plaquette accrochée à son t-shirt où l'on pouvait lire le prénom « Hannah »._

_« Nous venons pour prendre des photos pour la carte d'identité. »_

_« Toutes les deux ? »_

_« Oui oui, toutes les deux. » affirma Bathilda en hochant la tête._

_« D'accord. Par contre, je vais vous demander, mademoiselle, de détacher vos cheveux et madame, d'enlever vos boucles d'oreilles, pour que vos photos respectent les normes officielles. »_

_Bathilda se mit soudainement à gesticuler._

_« Mais...mais comment ça, je dois enlever mes boucles d'oreilles ? » tonna-t-elle. « Je n'ai même pas de miroir pour pouvoir le faire correctement ! Ça me prend un temps fou de les mettre chaque matin ! »_

_« Je suis désolée Madame mais ce sont les règles. Sinon, votre photo ne sera valide pour aucun document officiel. »_

_« C'est bien la meilleure ! D'abord on me demande l'acte de décès de mon mari, et maintenant, voilà qu'il faut enlever ses boucles d'oreilles...Je vous en ficherais, moi, des normes ! Si elles avaient été de venir en habit de plongée, il aurait fallut que je me mette en maillot de bain, tubas et palmes c'est ça ? Non mais on aura vraiment tout vu ! C'est... »_

_« Madame, calmez-vous, calmez-vous...je peux vous aider à les enlever si vous le voulez. » lui proposa finalement Ashley en levant les paumes en l'air. _

_Bathilda sembla se calmer un peu. Les photos furent finalement prises et elle ressortit de la petite cabine en bougonnant. _

_« Ah oui mais non ! Maintenant, vous m'aidez aussi à les remettre ! » s'exclama-t-elle tandis que Hannah faisait signe à l'adolescente de se mettre en place dans la cabine._

* * *

**15h27. Pré-Au-Lard, Centre Commercial.**

« _Nous vous rappelons qu'il est obligatoire de valider votre titre de transport ou de le présenter au conducteur._ »

Remus suivit des yeux depuis le rétroviseur le grand gaillard à la démarche nonchalante qui venait de le dépasser sans composter ni valider quoi que ce soit puis roula des yeux en le voyant se caler sur un des sièges du fond et lui adresser un sourire narquois. Sombre crétin. S'il savait au moins la brigade de contrôleurs qui l'attendait au terminus du bus...

« Bonjour mon petit, un ticket s'il vous plaît. » lui demanda une voix chevrotante, tirant Remus de ses pensées.

Bathilda glissa quelques pièces dans la petite fente et attendit son coupon en regardant les gens entrer à côté d'elle.

« Il manque dix Mornilles. »

« Dix Mornilles ? » répéta la vieille dame, presque outrée. « Ce n'est pas 1 Gallions 70 le prix du ticket ? »

« 1 Gallions 80 Madame. »

« 80 ? ! Depuis quand le prix a-t-il augmenté ? »

« Quelques mois seulement. »

« Vous êtes des voleurs. »

« J'en conviens. En attendant, le ticket coûte toujours 1 Gallions 80. »

Bathilda fouilla un peu dans son porte-monnaie en cuir vieilli, faisant teinter les pièces de monnaie entre elles, puis en ressortit une petite pièce de dix dorée qu'elle lâcha à regret dans la fente.

« Maudit chat puant. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai dis : maudit chihuahua. C'est lui qui m'a avalé mon pass, non content d'avoir broyé ma carte d'identité. Mais bon, il est mort et c'est bien fait. En plus, c'était le chien de mon beau-fils, alors... »

Bathilda fit signe que cela rendait la situation d'autant plus meilleure. Remus lui tendit son coupon avec un sourire amusé.

« Allez, passez une bonne journée Madame. »

« Vous aussi, mon petit. »

Bathilda composta son ticket et, au moment de s'avancer vers l'allée centrale, se fit presque bousculer par un garçon qui passait avec hâte à côté d'elle.

« Espèce de malpoli ! Vous voulez précipiter ma mort ou quoi ? ! » se mit-elle à rugir en se cramponnant comme elle pouvait à la machine de compostage tandis que le bus redémarrait.

Le garçon se retourna. C'était une fille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupé raz. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient frêles, presque squelettiques. Ses yeux gris étaient perdus et embués de larmes. Bathilda entrouvrit la bouche, totalement décontenancée par l'intensité de ce regard.

« Je...pardon, je suis vraiment désolée... » bafouilla la jeune fille d'une voix à peine audible avant de se diriger, tête baissée, dans le fond du bus.

.

.

_« Je...si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour... »_

_« Je vous remercie, docteur, mais vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup. »_

_« J'ai ici le numéro d'un psychologue qui pourra sans doute vous aider à surmonter cette...épreuve. Elle est reconnue et... »_

_« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, docteur, je vous remercie. »_

_« Bon. Si vous le dites. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, en tout cas, vous savez où me trouvez, Mlle Lovegood. »_

_Luna hocha la tête un peu trop rapidement puis sortit d'un pas hâtif du grand bureau spacieux du Dr Pomfresh, sentant encore son regard empli de pitié dans son dos. Elle ignora la cage d'ascenseur et dévala les trois étages, ses Doc Martens noires martelant avec bruit les marches de l'escalier, puis elle atterrit dans le hall de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Se sentant oppressée par les regards se tournant vers elle, Luna sortit presque en courant de l'établissement et troqua l'odeur infecte de médicaments et de mort qui y régnait contre une bouffée d'air frais et pur du dehors. _

_Son portable vibra dans sa poche._

_« Allo ? »_

_« Luna ! » s'exclama d'une voix tremblante son père à l'autre bout du fil. « Luna, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_

_« Ça pourrait aller mieux. » _

_« Où est-ce que tu es ? Encore là-bas, à l'hôpital ? » demanda d'une voix anxieuse Xenophilius._

_« Je viens juste d'en sortir. »_

_« Et...et qu'est-ce que le médecin a dit ? Quel est le résultat de l'analyse ? C'est grave ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? ! »_

_Luna se laissa tomber sur un des bancs du parc de l'hôpital, totalement vidée._

_« Leucémie. » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix neutre._

_Il y eut des cris. Puis des pleurs. Puis des lamentations. Puis encore des pleurs. Luna fixait droit devant elle, attendant que son père se calme. En face d'elle, une sexagénaire en peignoir rose était en contemplation devant un plan de tulipes et se penchait pour mieux les examiner, les mains reposées sur son déambulateur. A côté encore, un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année en tenue d'hôpital se promenait, tenant par la main une infirmière, l'autre main désignant quelque chose du doigt, à l'horizon. L'infirmière hochait la tête à tout ce qu'il disait, fixant elle aussi le point que le garçon montrait. Le regard de Luna ne parvint pas à se détâcher de la tête du malade. Son crane était lisse, dépourvu de toute zone capillaire. Le mot « Chimiothérapie » s'inscrivit dans son esprit en grandes lettres noires cursives. _

_« Papa, je te laisse. » dit-elle simplement avant de raccrocher la seconde suivante. _

_Luna suivit des yeux la progression du petit garçon. Chacun de ses pas semblait être un véritable effort. Même lorsqu'il levait le bras, celui-ci faiblissait quelques fois et avait du mal à tenir le mouvement. Les deux compagnons s'assirent finalement sur un banc. Le garçon se tourna à nouveau vers la grande blonde en blouse qui l'accompagnait et se mit à lui raconter quelque chose. Ses lèvres bougeaient lentement, comme s'il économisait chacun de ses mots. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol sablonneux et se balançaient d'avant en arrière. Et l'infirmière le fixait, totalement concentrée par ce que lui disait son patient. _

_Prise d'inspiration, Luna fouilla dans son sac à toute vitesse et en ressortit un critérium suivi de son carnet de croquis. Cherchant désespérément une page vide, elle entama quelques rapides coups de crayons, faisant des va-et-viens entre sa feuille et le banc où discutaient l'infirmière et le malade. Sa mine était rapide mais précise. Aucun trait n'était là pour rien. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le petit garçon avait rabattu la tête contre l'épaule de l'infirmière et dormait à poings fermés. Luna se leva, traversa le parc, contourna la pelouse et atteignit leur banc. Sentant une ombre dans son dos, l'infirmière redressa la tête et posa les yeux sur la feuille que venait de déchirer de son carnet Luna._

_« ...c'est vous qui l'avez fait ? » souffla l'employée en regardant le dessin, les yeux écarquillés. _

_Luna hocha la tê jeune femme secoua la tête, clairement époustouflée. _

_« C'est absolument magnifique. James sera très heureux. » Elle retourna le papier. « Vous ne le signez pas ? »_

_Luna reprit la feuille que son interlocutrice lui tendait et écrivit un petit mot sur le verso du croquis suivi d'une signature évasive._

_« James aime beaucoup dessiner...votre cadeau lui fera très plaisir. » _

_L'adolescente observa le dénommé James respirer doucement, ses yeux clos, plongé dans un sommeil réparateur. _

_« Qu'a-t-il comme...maladie, au juste ? » demanda-t-elle finalement en baissant la voix._

_« James est leucémique. Il est de plus en plus affaibli en ce moment, ce qui fait qu'il dort souvent. Mais il a tenu à faire sa promenade de l'après-midi, comme d'habitude. C'est un courageux. Il saura comment affronter tout ça. »_

_Luna opina à nouveau, s'excusa, puis rebroussa chemin. Elle erra une bonne demi-heure sans bien savoir où ses pieds la menaient. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent devant une grande vitrine où elle contempla son reflet. _

_Luna était maigre. Comme lui disait souvent sa meilleure amie Ginny, un seul coup de vent et elle s'envolait dans les airs. Une seule rafale et elle se retrouvait brisée en mille morceaux. Ses traits étaient fins, sa figure émaciée encadrée par une cascade capillaire blonde lui tombant jusqu'aux hanches. Luna tâta les pointes inégales de ses cheveux. Tout le monde les trouvaient magnifiques et elle-même en était amplement satisfaite. Ils étaient lisses, brillants et soyeux. Comme ceux de sa mère. Regardant à travers la vitrine, Luna distingua l'intérieur d'un salon de coiffure. Elle en poussa la porte et, aussitôt après, un son de techno lui agressa les tympans. On la fit patienter, s'asseoir puis enfiler une blouse. Un grand brun en jean moulant et lunettes de vues à monture aviateur se posta immédiatement derrière elle, tout sourire, peigne greffé à sa main. _

_« Mademoiselle, laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez un magnifique grain de cheveux. Je me sens béni rien qu'en les regardant. Rassurez-moi, ce ne sont pas des extensions ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse, presque anxieux de la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait. _

_Luna eut un petit rire surpris._

_« Non. »_

_« Ouf ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! » s'exclama-t-il en portant la main à son cœur – un badge attaché sur la poche de son polo indiquait qu'il se prénommait « Zacharias Smith ». « Mon Dieu, ce qu'ils sont beaux. Kate ! Viens-voir un peu par ici ! »_

_Aussitôt, une jeune fille vêtue d'un tablier rappliqua derrière Luna._

_« Regarde-moi ces magnifiques cheveux. »_

_« Ils sont naturels ? ! »_

_« Entièrement naturels chérie, n'est-ce pas une preuve de l'existence de Dieu ? »_

_« Oh mon Dieu..! » chuchota la dénommée Kate en tâtant rêveusement la rivière d'or capillaire qui s'offrait à elle. « Si pleins de vie, si longs, si lisses...un cheveux comme le votre n'est pas donné à tout le monde, ah ça non ! Que voulez-vous faire avec ? »_

_« Les couper. » répondit Luna en haussant des épaules._

_« Couper les pointes ? Elles ne sont pas si sèches que ça, pourtant. »_

_Luna secoua la tête._

_« Non. Je veux tout couper. Absolument tout. »_

_Zacharias recula en poussant un petit couinement horrifié._

_« Mais...mais vous ne pouv...vez pas...c'est de la barbarie, c'est du massacre...! »_

_« Mademoiselle, êtes-vous vraiment sûre de vouloir...faire ça ? » demanda Kate d'un ton grave tout en enlevant lentement sa main de la chevelure de la jeune fille._

_« Absolument sûre. »_

_« Je REFUSE de participer à ce crime capillaire ! » hurla presque Zacharias d'une voix suraigüe avant d'aller se réfugier sur la tête d'une autre cliente._

_« Vous avez de si beaux cheveux en plus... » soupira Kate. « Êtes-vous absolument sûre de... »_

_« Je veux les couper. » réitéra Luna d'une voix déterminée. « Je veux que vous me rasiez la tête. »_

_« Oh, je ne veux même pas être témoin d'un tel génocide facial ! » pleura le coiffeur qui l'avait accueilli en fuyant cette fois-ci dans l'arrière salle, laissant en plan la cliente sur qui il effectuait un lissage brésilien. _

_Kate roula des yeux puis attrapa la tondeuse rangée sur le comptoir de la table et la mit au maximum, comme pour tenter de dissuader Luna avec le bruit du rugissement de la lame électrique. Mais la cliente resta parfaitement droite, les yeux fixés sur son reflet, ses mains croisées entre elles. L'affaire ne dura qu'un quart d'heure. Les cheveux de Luna s'éparpillèrent sur le carrelage blanc du salon pour ne plus former qu'un tapis doré brillant. A la seconde où ce fut terminé, Luna passa la main sur son crane. C'était une sensation bizarre de sentir ses doigts courir sur sa tête nue et descendre le long de sa nuque. Elle grimaça puis soupira. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Kate lui adressa un regard presque larmoyant depuis la glace. _

_« Vous êtes satisfaite ? »_

_Luna haussa à nouveau des épaules en se mirant de profil. Il n'y avait absolument aucune satisfaction à en tirer._

_« Combien est-ce que je vous dois ? » demanda-t-elle enfin._

_A Kate de hausser des épaules, presque découragée._

_« Je me sens trop coupable d'avoir participé à un tel gâchis pour pouvoir vous facturer quoi que ce soit. Ce sera gratuit. »_

_Luna la dévisagea, surprise._

_« Hum, ok...si vous le dites. »_

_La jeune fille sortit du salon de coiffure et examina plus attentivement son reflet à l'aide de la vitre. Toute trace de fémininité en elle s'était évanouie. Que ce soit sur sa tête, sur son visage ou dans son habillement. Il ne subsistait de ses cheveux qu'un minuscule duvet blond. Bien. Plus rien ne pouvait la surprendre à présent. Étrangement, ses yeux s'embuèrent à cette pensée. Et elle revit à nouveau ce garçon, James, assis sur le banc, endormi contre l'épaule de l'infirmière. Celle-ci avait dit qu'il était courageux, qu'il saurait comment affronter « tout ça ». La leucémie. La souffrance. La mort. Le tiercé gagnant. Luna essuya du dos de la main la larme qui venait de dévaler sa joue creusée puis vînt s'asseoir sous l'abribus de l'arrêt HoneyDukes. _

_Espérons qu'elle aussi saurait tout affronter._

* * *

**15h34. Rue du Chaudron Baveur.**

Remus fit sortir une poussette à l'arrière et entrer une femme enceinte à l'avant. Armée d'une gigantesque paire de lunette de soleil Dona Karan, son ventre rond se dessinant parfaitement en dessous d'un débardeur blanc clamant « Fille ou Garçon ? », ses cheveux noirs jais tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, elle passa son portefeuille contre la borne électronique qui émit un bip. La jeune femme adressa ensuite un bref sourire au conducteur avant de se diriger d'un pas impérial vers l'arrière du bus. Remus attendit qu'elle descende tranquillement l'allée, qu'elle prenne le temps de s'asseoir, qu'elle relève ses lunettes sur ses cheveux, puis qu'elle se ventile de la main en soupirant audiblement « Quelle chaleûûûr bon sang ! » pour enfin redémarrer. Bathilda, assise au devant du bus, la regarda faire tout en roulant des yeux. Pfff, non mais quelle pimbêche celle-ci, alors...

.

.

_« Tu m'avais d... »_

_Pansy Parkinson mit la main sur le micro de son BlackBerry Torch et adressa un sourire exagéré à la secrétaire du cabinet d'échographie qui passait dans le couloir puis reprit la conversation d'un ton plus bas._

_« Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas de rendez-vous et que tu viendrais ! » rugit-elle silencieusement._

« Ouiii, je sais chérie, et je suis vraiment désolé mais mon boss vient de m'appeler et... »

_« Ron, tu m'avais promis. »_

« Mon cœur, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé, je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

_« Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur. »_

« Cissy... »

_« Un menteur et un égocentrique. Tu ne pense qu'à toi, qu'à ton travail, qu'à ton argent ! C'est à peine si, l'enfant et moi, tu nous accorde un minimum d'attention. Tu aurais tout de même pu te libérer ne serais-ce que pour une heure ! »_

« Mais je te jure que je ne pouvais p... »

_« Crève. Et dans d'atroces souffrances, si possible. »_

« Écoute Pansy, ne commence pas tes caprices, s'il te plaît. Certes, je ne peux pas être là pour cette échographie, mais souviens-toi que c'est bien à cause de mon salaire que tu peux te permettre de parler Chanel et Vuitton, alors il faut bien que je conserve ce travail ! »

_« Ne me traite pas comme si j'étais à ta charge ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parle ! »_

« Mais... »

_« Sois bien sûr que ce soir, je ne te raterai pas ! »_

_Pansy coulissa rageusement son portable puis inspira une longue bouffée d'air, comme ce que Dylan, son professeur de yoga prénatal, le lui avait enseigné. Inspirer de la bonne énergie, expirer toute sa colère. Elle ouvrit les yeux, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour leur faire gonfler de volume, vérifia si son maquillage tenait toujours la route, se remit finalement un peu de vaseline sur les lèvres, redressa ses lunettes sur son crane, puis adressa un sourire éclatant au Dr Fol-Oeil qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir._

_« Parkinson ! » cracha-t-il avant de parcourir la salle des yeux, à la recherche de la fameuse patiente._

_« Ici ! »_

_Son oeil factice se posa sur Pansy qui secouait sa main à la manière d'une Miss France. Il la jaugea de haut en bas puis lui fit signe de le suivre._

_« C'est par là. » indiqua-t-il d'une voix abrupte._

_Une fois qu'elle fut entrée, il lui indiqua de l'index de s'allonger sur la couchette tout en allant s'installer devant son bureau._

_« Vous êtes pas venue avec votre pique-sous aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il tout en griffonnant quelque chose dans son agenda._

_« Oh, non. Mon mari a été retenu à la dernière minute à cause de son travail, il n'a vraiment pas put se libérer. Vous savez ce que c'est, hein... »_

_Le Dr Fol-Oeil hocha machinalement la tête. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et, très honnêtement, il s'en foutait un peu. _

_« Je vous ai dit qu'il était sous-directeur de Gringott ? C'est un énorme bosseur, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'on le nomme directeur d'ici peu. » assura Pansy en se couchant précautionneusement sur la matelas en cuir beige. « Quelques fois, il rentre si tard le soir que nous ne nous voyons presque pas. Mais nous sommes un couple très soudé et j'essaie de le soutenir comme je peux ! » ajouta-t-elle très vite, comme si elle voulait convaincre le docteur._

_« Hmm-hmm. Remontez votre haut. »_

_« Ah ! Oui, je parle, je parle et j'en oublie l'essentiel. » gloussa Pansy en s'exécutant. _

_Le Dr Fol-Oeil étala d'une main brusque le gel sur son ventre rond de cinq mois tout en fixant l'écran. Après quelques minutes de vision floue, on put enfin entrevoir la tête du bébé, bercé dans le liquide amniotique. Comme chaque fois, Pansy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle se félicita d'avoir pensé à mettre du mascara Guerlain waterproof le matin même, en se maquillant. _

_« Ah ! » fit le docteur, au bout d'un moment._

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ? Le coeur ne bat plus ? Il est mort ? » paniqua Pansy en se redressant. _

_« Ca vous fatigue pas d'être aussi stressée ? » roula des yeux – ou de l'oeil – le vieil homme avant de se reconcentrer sur l'écran. « Non, je me disais juste...ah ! C'est bien ce que je croyais. »_

_Il tourna la tête vers elle avec un petit rictus qui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose._

_« Souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe de votre enfant, Madame ? »_

_« C'est...c'est une fille ? »_

_« C'est une fille. » acquiesça Fol-Oeil._

_Pansy poussa un cri de joie en se rallongeant sur la couchette. Elle tourna la tête vers l'écran où sa petite fille suçait sagement son pouce. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'air paisible... » soupira-t-elle. « Elle a l'air d'une princesse. Je l'appellerais Diana, comme Lady Di. Ma fille aura le même charisme, la même classe et la même prestance que cette femme. Ou alors Elizabeth...oui, Elizabeth, c'est royal comme prénom. Ou encore Mathilda. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce prénom. De même pour Anastasia... »_

_« Votre mari n'a-t-il pas aussi une idée sur la question ? » la coupa son médecin._

_« Quelle question ? »_

_« Au sujet du prénom de votre futur enfant. »_

_« Oh ! » réalisa Pansy en ouvrant grand les yeux, comme se souvenant qu'elle n'avait aps fait cet enfant toute seule. « Oui, peut-être. Mais il se range la plupart du temps de mon côté donc ça revient au même. »_

_Typique rélique de la femme qui portait la culotte. Le Dr Fol-Oeil secoua la tête tout en bougeant la sonde vers son nombril. _Boum. Boum. Boum._ Ho, ho, qu'entendait-il là...? L'homme se retourna vers sa patiente et lui tendit son stéthoscope._

_« Vous voulez entendre son coeur bat... »_

_Pansy lui avait déjà arraché l'instrument des mains pour le porter à ses oreilles. Aussitôt mis, de petits coups réguliers lui parvinrent. Le cœur de Diana. Ou d'Elizabeth. Ou de Mathilda. Ou d'Anastasia. Pansy se mit alors à rire. Rire et pleurer en même temps. Elle fixa l'écran, totalement émue. C'était incroyable, de sentir la vie à l'intérieur de soi. De savoir que la petite chose fragile qui manifestait sa présence à coups de nausées ou de coups de pieds au ventre pouvait rendre une personne aussi heureuse et comblée. Pansy regardait toujours sa fille à l'écran, son rythme cardiaque dans les oreilles, fascinée. Elle aurait put l'écouter des nuits entières. Et Weasley avait raté ça. Tant pis pour lui après tout._

* * *

**15h40. Musée Albus Dumbledore.**

« ...après, moi je lui ai dit que, franchement, ça servait à rien qu'il y ait des histoires pour ça, quoi, parce qu'en plus, quand ils ont cassés, je lui ai dis et _répété _à Alicia qu'il n'était pas bon pour elle. Mais elle m'a fait non, gnagnagna, comme quoi je le connaissais pas, qu'il était pas comme je le croyais, qu'elle l'aimait, blablabla... »

« Ah ouais, elle est déjà dans le mal, elle. »

« J'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle se fait du mal pour rien, qu'il ne la mérite pas. Rien à faire. »

« Moi je trouve ça assez bête de pleurer pour un mec. C'est une perte de temps et en plus, il s'en fiche. »

« Mais moi, j'lui ai dis, tu vois, mais elle voulait toujours pas m'écouter. Je parie qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble, d'ici là, elle est tellement mordue qu'elle saura pas lui dire non... Mais après, tu vois, si ça se termine de la même façon, faudra même pas compter sur moi pour venir la consoler ! Je l'aurais prévenu, c'est son problème. »

« Ce sera bien fait pour elle en tout cas. Depuis le temps qu'on lui dit de se méfier. J'te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'elle va tomber dans le même piège. Si c'est pas malheureux, franchement. Tout ça pour un garçon... »

« Ouais. L'art de foutre sa vie en l'air. »

Padma Patil hocha gravement la tête puis se pencha sur son portable qui venait de vibrer et pianota à la vitesse de la lumière un nouveau texto. Sa soeur jumelle, Parvati, était assise juste à côté d'elle et réajustait sa pince sur le haut de ses cheveux noir ébène balayé de quelques mèches cuivrée, la fenêtre du Hogwarts Express faisant office de glace.

« On est où là ? » lui demanda sa soeur, le nez toujours baissé sur son écran.

« Musée Dumbledore. »

« Il reste combien de stations avant d'arriver chez Lavender ? »

« Sais pas. Peut-être huit ou neuf. C'est quoi déjà l'arrêt ? »

« ..Godric Gryffondor, je crois... Tu sais, l'espèce de zone pavillonnaire super bourge, là... »

« Ah oui, oui, c'est Godric Gryffondor. Donc... dans douze stations. » compta Parvati en se référant au plan.

« Douze ? ! »

« Ouais, c'est super loin. C'est presqu'à côté de la zone industrielle de Goddricks Hollow. »

Padma soupira, ses deux pouces pianotant toujours sur le clavier azerty de son téléphone. Soudain, ses yeux bruns devinrent globuleux et elle feignit de s'évanouir. Sa soeur la regarda en fronçant des sourcils, les mains toujours perchées sur sa chevelure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pour toute réponse, Padma lui montra l'écran de son portable. A Parvati de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« Oh. Mon. _Dieu_. » souffla-t-elle avant de lui prendre l'objet des mains pour mieux observer ce qui s'y inscrivait. « Mais c'est...mais c'est contre-nature ! ! »

« Mes yeux. Ils souffrent. » agonisait Padma en couvrant ses paupières de sa paume.

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? » théorisa Parvati. « Je crois qu'il devrait y avoir un Code Pénal de l'habillement. Article un : Toutes personnes portant du vert, du jaune et du violet en _même temps_ est passible de lapidation publique et collective. »

« Et encore, c'est trop doux. »

« Pendaison ? Chaise électrique ? »

« Mmmh, c'est déjà plus raisonnable. »

* * *

**15h42. Hôtel de Ville des Gobelins.**

Parvati se rongea l'ongle du pouce en pensant qu'il fallait qu'elle songe à aller se faire une pose chez l'esthéticienne. Les faux ongles étaient, pour l'instant, le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour arrêter de se mordiller les ongles. A côté d'elle, Padma pianotait sur son portable avec un sourire bête. Encore un mec stupide qui deviendrait le grand amour de sa vie demain et le plus gros naze après-demain. Parvati roula des yeux tout en expédiant sa rognure d'ongle sur le sol. Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants de la station s'installer dans le cercle des places du fond du bus. Son regard se stabilisa sur un grand blond aux yeux gris qui s'assit à la même place qu'elle, mais du côté gauche. La jeune fille se tourna de côté pour avoir le loisir de mieux le détailler.

Un énorme casque audio noir à fil rouge coiffait sa tête et il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche aux manches négligemment retroussées avec un jean délavé et des Vans denim aux pieds. Ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux et il fixait sans ciller ses mains nouées entre elles, les sourcils froncés, l'air concentré. Sa carrure dégageait une certaine aura aristocratique flirtant avec un petit côté mauvais garçon négligé. Pile ce qui faisait fondre Parvati. Elle donna un coup de coude à son acolyte.

« 'oi ? » croassa sa soeur.

Sa jumelle désigna du menton le jeune homme assis à un mètre d'elle. Padma ouvrit largement la bouche, comme si elle voulait crier, les yeux écarquillés, puis se tourna vers Parvati pour articuler silencieusement : « MAIS IL EST TROP BEAU ! ». Toutes deux se mirent à alors pouffer nerveusement, tentant d'attirer son attention. Rien n'y fit. Son regard restait toujours fixé sur ses mains entrelacées. Parvati et Padma parlaient fort, avec beaucoup de gestes et éclataient de rire bruyamment tout en lançant des coups d'œil furtifs dans sa direction. Rien de rien. Il restait toujours là, à fixer ses mains d'un regard vitreux et absent. Totalement absent.

.

.

_« Dis quelque chose. »_

_Chacun était assis à l'extrémité du lit. La distance qui les séparait n'était qu'une infime représentation du gouffre qui se creusait dans leur relation de seconde en seconde. Hermione contenait ses larmes comme elle le pouvait. Le lit était encore défait, la nouvelle venait à peine de tomber. _

_« Draco, dis quelque chose, je t'en supplies. » chuchota-t-elle à nouveau. _

_Ce-dernier prit une profonde inspiration tout en se passant nerveusement la main sur le visage. Tout ceci était un cauchemar. Un fichu cauchemar dont, d'une seconde à l'autre, il se réveillerait. Il rêvait. Il ne pouvait que rêver._

_« Tu le sais depuis quand ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix robotique, fixant toujours droit devant lui._

_« Je...je sais pas...je ne...peut-être deux ou trois semaines... »_

_« Deux ou trois semaines ? ! » répéta Draco, effaré. _

_« J'ai...j'ai essayé de te le dire ! J'ai cherché tout les moyens, toutes les occasions, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment ! »_

_« Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu as jugé bon de m'en informer ? ! Tu l'as trouvé ton moment propice ? Bon sang ! Deux ou trois semaines ! Et tu me lâche ça comme une bombe juste avant que je parte faire mon stage au Canada ! Non mais comment est-ce que tu fonctionnes dans ta tête ? Comment est-ce que tu classe tes priorités, dis-moi ? Putain... Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Hein ? Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » craqua Draco en se levant d'un bond du lit. _

_Il fixait Hermione avec toute la fureur qui animait son être en cet instant précis. La brune se mit alors à éclater en sanglots, n'arrangeant rien à la situation. _

_« Je sais pas...je sais pas... » chuchota-t-elle en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes. _

_Draco leva la tête au plafond, la figure cachée par ses mains. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, Hermione pleurant silencieusement sur le lit, Draco planté debout, comme anesthésié. Soudain, il attrapa son portable et son casque posé sur la table de chevet et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte._

_« Où...où est-ce que tu vas ? » bredouilla Hermione en se levant à son tour, prête à le retenir. _

_Draco se tourna vers elle au ralentis._

_« ...il faut que je réfléchisse. Vraiment. Parce que là, ça devient trop pour moi. J'ai l'impression que mon crane va exploser. J'ai vraiment besoin que tout soit posé dans ma tête, de réfléchir à ce qui arrive et à ce que l'on doit faire. Sinon, je vais devenir totalement fou. »_

_Il soupira en plaçant son casque sur ses oreilles._

_« Ne m'attends pas. »_

_La porte claqua sèchement derrière lui. _

Je suis enceinte.

_Draco augmenta le son sur son portable. Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans quelque chose qui le dépassait. Il avait tout à coup le vertige. La rue avait pris des teintes ternes, les gens déambulant autour de lui étaient flous. Et Draco avançait sans but depuis près de trois heures avec une seule et même question en tête : qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Ah ! Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Devant Dieu, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il avait tout d'abord cru à une farce. Puis il était tombé des nues. Très violemment. Depuis deux ou trois semaines... Draco manqua d'abattre son poings contre la façade de l'immeuble qu'il longeait. Bon sang mais quelle insensée ! L'intelligence était une option chez elle ou quoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu avant ? Ils auraient put faire quelque chose, aller voir un médecin, en discuter...mais là, arrivé à presque un mois, que pouvaient-ils faire qui ne puisse changer indéniablement leur relation ? _

Je suis enceinte.

_Elle s'était redressée, et elle le lui avait dit. Comme ça. Je. Suis. Enceinte. _

_Non. _

_Elle s'était plus précisément redressée, l'avait regardé, puis avait murmuré « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ». Là, déjà, Draco avait senti que l'issue de la conversation ne serait pas très bonne pour lui et avait habilement tenté de détourner le sujet. « Non non, Draco, il faut que je te parle sérieusement ». Draco avait soupiré puis s'était redressé sur les coudes, flairant le mauvais quart d'heure. Et si seulement ça n'avait été qu'une simple petite dispute ! Ou même une annonce, du genre : « Bon, Draco, j'ai pris ta carte bancaire et j'ai retiré les 1000€ qui s'y trouvait, ce qui fait que tu n'as plus un rond maintenant. J'ai aussi jeté ta collection de Bleach dans la benne à ordure. De toute façon, tu n'en a plus besoin. Tu as dix-neuf ans, tu as passé l'âge des mangas. Ah ! Et ton casque, ton fameux casque qui t'a coûté près de 300€, figure-toi qu'en marchant dessus, sans le faire exprès... » ; même avec ça, Draco aurait été heureux. Mais heureux ! Il augmenta encore le volume de son casque, au risque cette fois-ci de devenir totalement sourd. _

_Un bébé. Un enfant. Un môme. Un gosse. Une vie. Draco ne se sentait pas près. Il avait dix-neuf ans. Un bac ES mention bien en poche. Un stage au Canada de six mois dès le mois de juin. Des projets professionnels ambitieux. La vie devant lui. Il ne se sentait tout simplement pas près. Et sa mère ? Que penserait-elle ? ! Rien que de penser à la réaction qu'elle aurait face à cette nouvelle, Draco manqua de trébucher. Il était l'aîné. Il se devait de montrer l'exemple, être le père substitutif remplaçant le réel géniteur qui avait déserté le domicile familial. Cet espèce de gros connard qui lui avait laissé pour seul héritage un nom de famille. Draco s'était pourtant juré de ne pas finir comme lui. Il avait trop vu sa mère souffrir en essayant de combler les deux rôles parentaux. Hors de question de refaire la même erreur. _

_Qu'allait-il faire ? Draco finit par mettre le volume au maximum. Sentir un tel dilemme lui peser sur les épaules était une sensation insupportable. Il n'avait ni l'âge, ni la maturité de faire le bon choix. S'il décidait d'aller vers un chemin, il regretterait indéniablement l'autre et si c'était l'inverse, il ressentirait de la culpabilité vis à vis de ce qu'il a laissé. _

_Le bus arriva. Sans même faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, Draco entra et s'installa dans les places du fond. Peut-être même qu'il irait jusqu'au terminus pour refaire ensuite la ligne de l'autre sens. C'était de l'errance mais il ne rentrerait pas tant que son esprit ne serait pas clair sur le choix à faire. Il releva la tête au bout d'un long moment. Tout était encore flou. Tout était encore fade. Il n'avait pas trouvé sa réponse. Il était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. _

_Hermione était enceinte. _

_Hermione attendait un enfant. _

_Un enfant de lui. _

_Hermione qu'il avait rencontré au deuxième semestre de fac. _

_Hermione avec qui il était depuis presque sept mois. _

_Hermione qu'il prévoyait de quitter avant de partir pour son stage. _

_Oui, elle, Hermione. _

_Draco porta ses mains à son visage, totalement dépassé. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Il lui semblait que s'il pouvait recommencer ses dix-neuf années de vie en un simple claquement de doigt, il le ferait rien que pour fuir cette situation. Fuir. Draco éprouva un pincement de cœur. Au final, il ressemblerait toujours à son père. Son père qui préférait s'enfuir au lieu d'affronter ses actes ainsi que leurs conséquences. Son père qui avait préféré faire une croix sur sa famille pour pouvoir vivre égoïstement sa vie. Son père qui avait laissé sa mère seule. Et s'en rendre compte rendit presque malade Draco. Il reposa la tête contre la vitre du bus, les yeux clos. Et c'était toujours la même question qui revenait en boucle. _

_Qu'allait-il faire ? _

* * *

**15h49. Square Severus Snape.**

Dean Thomas sortit son pass Hogwarts Express qu'il passa sur la borne avant de continuer. Le bus était à moitié plein et les places assises se faisaient rares, se situant surtout vers le fond. Plutôt que de batailler avec toute la rangée de personne qui en bloquait le passage et se faire par la suite insulter de tous les noms, Dean décida tout simplement de rester debout au milieu du bus, en face des portes arrières.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche de jean. « T'es où ? » lui demandait Lee Jordan toutes les cinq minutes environ. « Dans le bus. J'arrive ds 1 quart d'heure, grand max. » répondit le métis. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Dean n'avait jamais vu un seul instant Lee calme et serein. Son meilleur ami était constamment hyperactif, nerveux, survolté. Dean , lui, était tout le contraire. De nature posée et timide, il constituait en une sorte de régulateur pour son ami. Sa présence équilibrait sa nature surexcitée et impulsive. Mais pour une fois, Dean comprenait à peu près son angoisse. Lee fêtait ce soir ses dix huit ans et – dans un élan d'émotion, sans doute – avait convié presque tout le niveau de Terminale. Bien que commençant les festivité vers vingt et une heures, il avait supplié Dean de venir vers seize heures afin de l'aider dans tout ses préparatifs. L'autre raison, plus implicite, était que la présence de Dean suffirait à l'apaiser et à calmer à peu près sa nervosité lorsqu'il attendrait les invités. Mais ça, il ne lui avait pas dit. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le lui dire parce que Dean le savait.

« & là, t'es à quelle station ? » reçut-il encore, trois minutes plus tard. « Lycée Salazar Serpentard. » « T'en es qu'à là ?! » « Lee, je t'ai dis que J'ARRIVE ! Je vais pas mourir ds le bus quand mm ! » « Dis-moi qd tu seras près 2 chez moi. » Dean remit son portable dans sa poche en roulant des yeux. Plus stressé, tu meurs. Lee était unique en son genre et il fallait avoir des nerfs en acier pour le supporter une heure sans craquer.

Dean changea de musique sur son iPod et se tînt rapidement au poteau de sécurité tandis que le bus redémarrait. Il lança un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Et là...et _là_...Et LA ! Le jeune homme crut se prendre une énorme gifle. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tourna légèrement la tête de côté puis finit par enlever un de ses écouteurs, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il voyait. Luna Lovegood. Sa voisine de bio. Celle qui monopolisait jour et nuit chacune de ses pensées. Ses longs cheveux flavescents portés disparu.

Le regard de Dean dû être particulièrement intense car elle se retourna dans sa direction en fronçant des sourcils et leurs deux regards se croisèrent. Ces yeux gris qui lui faisaient faire des nuits blanches se fichèrent si viscéralement dans ceux de l'adolescent qu'il fut incapable de se soustraire à ce contact. Il en avait les mains tremblantes. _Bon. C'est ta chance. Vas-y. Marche jusqu'à sa place et parle-lui enfin. Allez ! VAS-Y BON SANG !_, lui hurlait sa petite voix intérieure tandis que son corps refusait tout gestes. Soudain, son téléphone se mit encore à vibrer dans sa poche. C'était un appel cette fois-ci. Au bout de la quatrième vibration, le cerveau de Dean jugea bon de lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement. L''afro-britannique se détacha alors à contrecœur de l'emprise visuelle de Luna pour extirper son portable de sa poche de jean.

« 'lo ? »

« Mec, c'est moi, je me disais qu'on pouvait acheter des bougies, non ? Et pour les nappes en papier, tu trouve pas que ça fait moche pour le buffet ? J'en avais acheté des blanches à reflets mais elles font un peu nappes de Gay Pride. En plus, y'a des motifs dessus, des petites fleurs ou je sais plus trop quoi...bref, je les aient toutes balancées. Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse des idées non plus. Ah et est-ce que tu pourras passer à la superette pour acheter deux grandes bouteilles de Coca ? Je ne pense pas que ce qu'a acheté ma mère suffise. Je te rembourserai, t'inquiète. Et tu ne... »

« Bon sang, Lee, c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ? ! »

« J'avais la flemme de tout noter sur un texto. Bon, alors, t'es où là au fait ? »

Dean inspira longuement puis expira. Il venait de rompre le contact visuel le plus beau, le plus intense de sa courte vie de lycéen minable à cause d'une énième pseudo crise de panique de son meilleur ami. Tout. Allait. Bien.

« Je t'ai dis que j'arrivais de toute façon, t'es chiant à la fin ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Ok, ok ! Désolé ! C'est juste que je suis un peu sur les nerfs à cause de la fête, pas la peine de me crier dessus ! »

« Alors arrête de me harceler ! Je t'appelle dès que je pose le pied à terre, ok ? »

« Att... »

Dean coupa la communication en soupirant puis releva la tête. Luna s'était totalement désintéressée de lui et fixait le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. Elle avait le crâne entièrement rasé. Dean se demanda quelle folie lui était passée par la tête. Il l'adulait, cette longue chevelure blonde oxygénée qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle n'attachait jamais ses cheveux. Du moins, depuis que Dean l'avait remarqué – ce qui remontait à la fin de la 3e – elle ne les avaient jamais attachés ou coiffés ne serais-ce que d'un bandeau ou d'une pince. Ils flottaient toujours librement autour de son visage, se balançant dans son dos et sur ses épaules en synchronisation avec ses pas.

Dean avait toujours trouvé Luna étrange et c'était cette singularité qui avait suscité son intérêt pour elle. Solitaire, pensive, jamais sans son carnet de dessin et peu bavarde. Les rares fois où elle parlait en cours, jamais rien d'inutile ne sortait de sa bouche. Chaque mot avait toujours son sens et sonnait juste. Sa voix était aérienne, flottante, aussi légère que sa démarche. Mais bien qu'ils aient passé presque la moitié d'un trimestre à côté l'un de l'autre, aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux. Luna passait son temps à griffonner ou observer la cour d'un regard vitreux, Dean passait son temps à l'observer, elle.

Alors, il se dit que c'était peut-être sa chance. Leur échange visuel avait été trop prolongé pour être anodin. Le métis prit donc son courage à deux mains, poussa gentiment quelques personnes sur son chemin – pardon, pardon, excusez-moi... – avant d'atteindre sa place. Elle était à côté d'une femme enceinte à l'air extrêmement hautain qui buvait une bouteille XL d'Evian, d'énormes lunettes de soleil perché sur le haut de son crane. Dean se racla la gorge, assez mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas de quel manière entamer la discussion. Luna se détourna alors de la vitre. Même coiffée comme elle l'était, Dean la trouvait magnifique. Il amorça un timide sourire.

« Hum, salut. »

Luna hocha simplement la tête.

« T'as...t'as changé de coupe. Ça te va bien. »

Luna haussa des sourcils, comme si ce que venait de dire Dean était un énorme blasphème. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on lui fasse un compliment dessus.

« Merci. » dit-elle enfin, une note d'étonnement dans la voix.

« Aaah ! » s'exclama la voisine enceinte d'Luna en détachant sa bouche du goulot de la bouteille. « Ca fait du bien de boire un peu ! Surtout avec cette chaleur. J'ai besoin de m'hydrater souvent, avec le bébé et tout et tout. » ajouta-t-elle à personne en particulier.

Dean s'en fichait royalement, surtout qu'on ne lui avait absolument rien demandé.

« Alors, euh, tu vas où comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à Luna.

Celle-ci haussa des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas tellement. »

« Tu ne sais pas où tu vas ? » répéta Dean, intrigué.

« Pas vraiment, non. Je verrai bien. »

Son camarade de classe hocha lentement de la tête, dans l'attente qu'elle rajoute quelque chose. Chose qu'elle ne fit pas. Cette fille était décidément un mystère. Il passa deux arrêts durant lesquels Dean se creusait ardûment la cervelle, à la recherche de quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

« Et...sinon, tu viens à la fête de Lee ce soir ? »

« Non. Je ne suis pas invitée. »

« Il fête ses dix-huit ans. Tu peux...tu peux venir, si tu veux. Il sera pas contre. »

« Non merci. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. » mentit Luna.

Dean hocha la tête, déçu.

« Comme tu veux. Mais si jamais tu change d'avis, l'appart' où aura lieu la fête se trouve juste à côté de l'arrêt Gryffondor. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler si tu veux pour que je vienne te chercher. » ajouta-t-il, dans l'optique qu'elle lui demande son numéro par la suite.

« Ok. » fit-elle simplement avant de se ré-adosser à la vitre.

Dean paniqua intérieurement. Comment ça « ok » ? ! Pour qu'il vienne la chercher, il faudrait au moins qu'elle ait son portable pour pouvoir le joindre ! Pourquoi ne le lui demandait-elle pas ? !

« ...donc je te passe mon téléphone ? »

« De toute façon, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de venir. » lâcha-t-elle rapidement en secouant la tête. « Je suis désolée. »

Dean déglutit. Elle avait presque l'air agacé de l'avoir encore dans ses pattes.

« O...ok, c'est comme tu veux encore une fois. »

« Mais merci pour l'invitation. C'est sympa. » le remercia-t-elle néanmoins en lui offrant un de ses si rares sourires.

Dean déglutit une nouvelle fois encore, son cœur battant cette fois-ci la chamade.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

* * *

**15h57.** **Chemin des Traverses – Banque Gringott.**

Remus lança un coup d'œil au rétroviseur pour bien vérifier que les personnes aient fini de descendre à l'arrière puis ferma les portes. Il appuya aussi sur le bouton du jingle spécial « Ne soyez pas stupides et entassez-vous à l'arrière pour que les nouveaux arrivants puissent rentrer, bandes de créatures sans cervelles ! ».

« Un ticket s'il vous plaît. »

Remus tourna la tête. Un grand roux armé d'un énorme sac de sport bourré à craquer venait de glisser un billet de cinq Gallions dans la fente. Il récupéra la billet et lui rendit la différence en même temps que son coupon. Le gaillard le remercia rapidement puis composta son ticket et se démena comme il put pour avancer à l'arrière, disparaissant dans la foule de gens qui se pressait au milieu du bus. Un jeune homme vint alors écraser son dos contre la vitre du conducteur, son portable vissé à l'oreille, une montre jaune fluo au poignet.

« Mec, je viens de voir Daphné au studio et elle a été totalement emballée par la nouvelle version de la démo. Elle veut carrément qu'on se voie d'ici la fin de la semaine pour en parler ! Tu peux pas imaginer comme je suis impatient ! Faut qu'on s'organise avec les autres pour mettre la touche finale aux derniers titres de la maquette et lui présenter quelque chose de propre d'ici là. Rappelle-moi vite, je suis dans le bus, j'arrive chez moi. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il coulissa son portable et le colla pensivement contre son menton, son précédent enthousiasme ne collant pas très bien avec l'expression perplexe qui se lisait à présent sur son visage.

.

.

_Daphné Greengrass enleva précautionneusement le casque de ses oreilles puis le reposa sur l'énorme table de mixage où s'alignait une myriade de boutons. A côté de lui, Blaise Zabini était affalé sur son siège de bureau en cuir noir et faisait rouler ses doigts sur l'accoudoir, tentant à tout prix de masquer son anxiété. _

_« Alors ? » finit-il par craquer en se redressant tandis que sa voisine s'adossait contre la table, les bras croisés. « Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? »_

_Daphné haussa des épaules._

_« C'est génial. »_

_Blaise ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en feignant de s'essuyer le front. Si Daphné approuvait, c'était donc que tout était réussi. Personne ne pouvait vraiment définir le rôle qu'elle jouait au sein du studio mais tout le monde pouvait affirmer que son avis était d'or. C'était comme ça. Elle était une valeur musicale sûre et avait une influence considérable dans le cercle._

_« Punaise ! Je suis vraiment soulagé que ça te plaise ! On a dû bosser dessus comme des tarés pour tout peaufiner et finir les arrangements. »_

_« Quand l'avez-vous retravaillé ? »_

_« Avant-hier et hier soir. Avec Théodore et Draco. On y a presque passé toute la nuit ! Draco voulait faire quelques arrangements au piano tout d'abord mais, au final, on a finit par tout modifier et aller vers quelque chose de radicalement différent. »_

_« Le résultat est extra en tout cas. Surtout les accords de guitares du refrain. »_

_« Ah, ça, c'est de Draco. Ce mec est un génie, je n'aurais pas pensé à tout ça de moi-même ! »_

_Daphné joua quelques instants avec sa bague en grimaçant. _

_« J'ai l'impression que tout s'organise par lui ici. »_

_« A peu près. Mais c'est plutôt équilibré. On a chacun nos idées, nos points de vue, et on fait de notre mieux pour que la mise en commun corresponde un maximum à notre conception des choses. »_

_« Oui mais, je veux dire, il vous laisse tout de même de la liberté, non ? Il ne s'accapare pas tout ? Il ne vous impose pas certaines choses, quelques fois ? »_

_Blaise hocha lentement la tête en signe de négation, surpris par la rafale de questions que lui posait de la jeune fille._

_« Non...non, nous sommes tous à un pied d'égalité si c'est ce que tu demande. On s'écoute tous puis on décide ensemble de ce que l'on doit faire. Mais...tu n'aimes pas Draco ? »_

_« Si si, bien sûr ! » se reprit immédiatement la blonde. « Mais je me renseigne juste, comme ça, pour savoir. »_

_Quelqu'un entra dans le studio et les salua de loin avant de disparaître derrière une autre porte. Daphné lui adressa un petit signe de loin avant de reprendre :_

_« Et sinon, vous avez d'autres titres en boîte que je pourrais écouter ? »_

_« Euh...oui, mais je préfère que l'on y appose une touche finale avant parce qu'ils sont encore en chantier. Ça me gênerait de te les faire écouter comme ça... »_

_« Ok, il n'y a pas de problème. Je propose que vous veniez avec tout vos titres, disons, vendredi, ça vous va ? Jeudi ou vendredi, tout dépend de votre emploi du temps. Passez au studio pour que l'on parle un peu de cette démo et montrez-moi ce qu'il reste. Je sens que l'on peut vraiment en tirer quelque chose de bon. »_

_Blaise acquiesça, tout sourire. _

_« Pas de problème ! Je vais voir avec les autres pour convenir du jour et puis je t'appelle ensuite. » s'exclama-t-il en se levant de son siège. _

_« Tu pars déjà ? » s'étonna Daphné en le voyant enfiler son blouson._

_« J'ai deux-trois chose à faire ce soir, je suis obligé de quitter plus tôt. En tout cas...merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait... »_

_« Je n'ai fait qu'écouter et donner mon avis, rit Daphné en lui faisant la bise. »_

_« Et c'est déjà énorme parce que tu ne te trompes jamais. »_

_« N'importe quoi... »_

_Blaise lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de s'engager vers les portes battantes du couloir._

_« Hum, Blaise ! » l'intercepta la voix de Daphné derrière lui. _

_Le métis se retourna. Elle s'était ré-appuyée à la table de mixage et refaisait sa queue de cheval. _

_« Je me disais...j'ai une amie qui organise un brunch samedi. Elle est animatrice d'une radio alternative qui devient de plus en plus connue et qui diffuse à peu près le même type de musique que celle que tu produis. En fait, leur tranche musicale est assez variée, c'est en cela qu'il est bon qu'elle connaisse un peu ce que tu fais. De plus, l'animatrice s'intéresse de très près à la nouveauté underground et je pensais que si tu lui montrais un peu cette démo... »_

_Blaise fut bouche bée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en secouant la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. _

_« Wow Daphné ! Euh...je...ok, il n'y évidemment pas de problème ! Je vais en parler avec les autres pour voir s'ils sont disponibles pour ce week-end et on viendra avec grand plaisir ! »_

_Daphné secoua négativement la tête._

_« En fait, je pensais t'inviter. Toi. »_

_Le sourire de Blaise vacilla et il fronça légèrement les sourcils._

_« Moi..? Pourquoi seulement moi ? » _

_Daphné haussa des épaules avec un petit sourire._

_« Peut-être parce que je t'aime bien. »_

_« ...Ah. »_

_Blaise hocha lentement la tête, l'esprit en vrac. Ok. Vu de ce côté là, ça changeait radicalement la donne. Il était à deux mille lieues de s'imaginer qu'il pouvait plaire à Daphné – mon Dieu ! L'avait-il envisagé ne serait-ce qu'un seul millième de seconde ? ! Blaise se passa la main sur la nuque avec un sourire embarrassé. Il mourrait envie d'accepter. Mais s'il acceptait, ce serait traître vis à vis de son équipe. Il pourrait toujours se convaincre qu'il s'y rendrait en leur nom mais au fond de lui, sa conscience lui soufflerait qu'il agissait de mauvaise foi. De plus, connaissant Daphné, elle ne ferait que le mettre en avant et négligerait délibérément la part du reste du groupe dans l'affaire. _

_« Euh...ce qu'on fait c'est que je t'appelle pour te dire si je suis disponible, ok ? » opta-t-il tout en reculant vers la porte._

_« Prends ton temps. » répondit Daphné en souriant. _

_Blaise poussa la porte et avança d'un pas troublé dans le long couloir menant à l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel puis se passa lentement la main sur le visage, étouffant un soupir. Voilà un dilemme qui le mettait au pied du mur._

* * *

**16h06. Chemin des Traverses – Avenue Serdaigle.**

« Excusez-moi, Gryffondor, c'est bien le prochain arrêt ? »

Remus hocha la tête sans même regarder la personne qui lui avait posé la question. Il fixait le rétroviseur intérieur en fronçant des sourcils. Les gens s'entassaient comme des bœufs dans l'allée principale et ce malgré les messages électroniques d'exhortation à avancer qu'il diffusait à chaque arrêt. C'en était affligeant. A croire que l'Enfer se trouvait dans le fond du bus. A l'aveuglette, il décida de fermer les portières du derrière, puis celles du devant et redémarra. Il avança jusqu'au bout de la rue et ralentit devant le feu orange qui passa très rapidement au rouge.

« Euh, Monsieur ? »

C'était l'afro-britannique à la montre jaune totalement écrasé contre la vitre qui venait de parler. Ses yeux marrons fixaient quelque chose dans le fond du bus tout comme la moitié des passagers su côté droit.

« Il y a un garçon qui court après le bus. »

Remus vérifia via le rétroviseur. En effet, un jeune garçon s'époumonait, quelques mètres plus loin, agitant désespérément la main pour que le chauffeur le remarque. Il n'était pas très loin et, généralement, le feu tricolore auquel le véhicule était arrêté durait une minute des poussières au rouge – Remus se dit qu'il aurait donc largement le temps de rattraper le bus d'ici là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite photo de son fils qui lui arracha un petit sourire puis caressa distraitement la carte de l'index avant de reporter son attention sur le feu. Puis sur le rétroviseur. Le jeune homme s'était maintenant arrêté de courir et, tout essoufflé, reprenait sa respiration, les mains plaquée sur son ventre. Remus roula des yeux. Ahlala, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui...quelques mètres à faire et c'était l'asphyxie. Si ce n'était pas malheureux. Il se rappelait que, de leur temps, c'était bien plus d'un kilomètre qu'il faisait. Ah, le bel âge ! Dans son adolescence, il galopait avec la fugacité d'un loup le long des...

« Qu'est-ce que...mais...où est-ce qu'il va ? ? ! »

Un vent de panique s'abattit soudain sur les passagers. Certains hurlaient, d'autres se bousculaient. Remus sursauta, sortant abruptement de ses pensée, et regarda tout autour de lui pour découvrir ce qui créait toute cette folie. Et il eut à peine le temps de voir ce grand camion citerne foncer tout droit sur lui ainsi que la figure déconfite de son conducteur qui semblait ne plus rien maîtriser. Bruit de dérapage de pneu. Remus ne put faire un seul geste, totalement anesthésié. Les hurlements des passagers tout autour de lui lui venait en écho tandis qu'il regardait la Mort dans les yeux.

Et tout défila devant lui.

Sa maîtresse de Cm1 qu'il détestait. Ana, sa première amoureuse. Erik, son meilleur ami durant tout le collège. Cette soupe au navet totalement infecte que sa grand-mère l'obligeait à ingurgiter lorsqu'il allait chez elle. Le déménagement d'Erik. Son renvoi du lycée en 2nde. L'engueulade avec sa mère le jour de la remise de son bac. La mort de son père qui ne lui témoignait aucune affection. Son premier appartement miteux. Sybille, sa voisine de palier. Son deuxième appartement moins miteux. Sa concierge exhibitionniste. Le mariage pluvieux de sa sœur. Son mari autoritaire. Nymphadora, sa binôme universitaire. Ce voyage à Séville. Cette demande en mariage. Cette belle-mère acariâtre. Ses clés de voitures égarées. Ce F3. L'hôpital. La panique. Remus Junior. Ce bus.

Puis, le noir total.

.

.

_« Je t'ai préparé un casse-croûte, juste au cas où. »_

_Harry Potter soupira en reposant sa tasse de café._

_« Maman... Ce n'est qu'un entretien d'embauche ! »_

_« Oui mais quelque fois, l'anxiété creuse l'estomac. Je t'ai aussi mis une bouteille d'eau. Et un Pomme Pot'. Tu voudras une barre chocolatée ? »_

_« Maman ! Suis-je un assisté ? ! »_

_« Mais tu pourrais en avoir besoin ! » s'exclama Lily Evans tout en mettant le tout dans un sac plastique Barjow & Beurk. _

_Harry roula des yeux puis posa sa tasse dans l'évier. _

_« Je ne suis plus un gamin maman, je pense que ça, tu l'as oublié. Je peux parfaitement y arriver tout seul. »_

_« Je ne fais que t'aider mon Pottininou... »_

_« Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, pour l'Amour du Ciel ! » s'irrita Harry en sortant à grands pas de la cuisine. _

_Il ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui en soupirant. C'était tout de même dingue. Même en étant majeur, vacciné, universitaire et maqué, sa mère continuait éternellement à le traiter comme s'il sortait du berceau. C'était pour tenter de « s'émanciper » qu'Harry s'était déniché un boulot. Une entreprise de sondages téléphoniques. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas le top du top mais au moins, il aurait de l'argent pour lui tout seul et serait indépendant d'une chose vis à vis de sa mère. Harry chaussa ses Converses tout en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil. 15h58. L'arrêt se trouvait à cinq minutes de chez lui, il partirait donc à seize heure précise. Sa mère le pressait toujours pour sortir dix minutes plus tôt afin qu'il n'ait pas à courir à cause de son asthme. En parlant de la louve..._

_« Harry, tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut que tu y ailles, le bus ne va pas tarder, il ne faut pas que tu t'essouffle ! »_

_« Je suis en caleçon ! » mentit Harry en voyant la poignée de la porte de sa chambre bouger._

_Ce n'est pas ce qui arrêta Lily – comme si quelque chose pouvait un jour l'arrêter... Elle posta ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que son fils finissait le dernier lacet. _

_« Il faudra que tu songes à ranger cette chambre aussi. » dit-elle en plissant du nez à la vue du simple lit défait. « Cette pièce ne doit pas être un nid de poussière. C'est mauvais pour tes poumons. »_

_« Je le ferais en rentrant. » haussa des épaules Harry en attrapant son sac à main. « Est-ce que tu pourrais faire sonner mon portable ? Je ne sais plus où est-ce que je l'ai mis. »_

_Sa mère secoua la tête en pinçant des lèvres._

_« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de ranger ce machin à une place précise ? Je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre que tu l'as réellement perdu, un jour ou l'autre. »_

_« Maman, s'il te plaît ! Je vais rater le bus sinon ! »_

_En soupirant, sa mère se dirigea vers le salon et prit le fix pour composer le numéro de son fils. Aussitôt après, la voix des Bizarr' Sisters s'éleva quelque part. S'ensuivit toute une course dans l'appartement pour localiser d'où provenait exactement la musique et la mère d'Harry dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant que le petit Samsung ne soit retrouvé dans la salle de bain._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'un portable vient faire dans une pièce comme celle-ci ? » tonna-t-elle en le découvrant tranquillement posé sur l'évier. « Es-tu au courant que tu aurais pu te faire électrocuter ? C'est dangereux de se doucher avec ! La dernière personne qui y a pensé a été Claude François ; tu sais comment est-ce qu'il a finit ? ! »_

_« Rassure-toi, Maman, s'il me prend l'envie de me suicider, je choisirai une option moins douloureuse que l'hydrocution. » roula des yeux son fils en récupérant son bien. _

_Harry sortit rapidement de la salle de bain et fit un saut dans sa chambre pour y récupérer son sac avant de fermer la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone et manqua de hurler en apercevant l'heure. 16h02. _

_« Ca ne sert à rien ! Tu ne l'auras pas, attend le prochain ! » lui conseilla sa mère tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte de l'appartement en catastrophe._

_« Mon entretien est à 20, si je prends le suivant, je vais être en retard ! Déjà qu'en prenant celui-ci, je suis juste... »_

_« Mais...attends ! »_

_Sa mère secouait l'inhalateur bleu qu'il venait de faire tomber par terre. Harry remonta quatre à quatre les marches pour le récupérer. _

_« Et tu oublies ton casse-croûte ! »_

_« Pas besoin ! » soupira son fils qui recommencait déjà à descendre._

_« Prends-le quand même, on ne sait jamais. »_

_« Pour l'Amour du Ciel, Maman, je suis déjà en retard ! ! »_

_Lily descendit alors d'elle-même les quelques marches pour lui tendre le sachet en plastique. A bout de nerfs, Harry l'enfonça grossièrement dans son sac avant de reprendre sa course._

_« Bonne chance ! » lui souhaita sa mère en se penchant par dessus la rampe de l'escalier. « Sois souriant et surtout, mets la main devant ta bouche s'il te prends l'envie de tousser ! »_

_Seul l'écho du claquement de la porte d'entrée lui répondit. _

_Harry avait déjà un point de coté à la hanche lorsqu'il s'engagea dehors mais il se borna à courir jusqu'à l'Avenue qui menait à l'arrêt Serdaigle. Les yeux fixés sur l'abribus, il décréta qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas tant que la cible ne serait pas atteinte. Le brun manqua ainsi de se faire broyer entre deux voitures qui le klaxonnèrent furieusement lorsqu'il traversa la chaussée sans regarder – Harry s'excusa en leur montrant son troisième doigt. Son coeur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'Avenue. Sans compter qu'un deuxième point de côté avait fait son apparition, le forçant à ralentir le pas, essoufflé. Ajoutons à cela le bus qui lui passa sous le nez pour venir s'arrêter un peu plus loin, devant l'arrêt vide. Quelques passagers descendirent à l'arrière et Harry pria pour qu'ils prennent bien tout leur temps. Le jeune homme reprit son courage à deux mains et courut à nouveau. Il fut à deux doigt d'y arriver lorsque le bus ferma ses portes et redémarra. _

_« Eh ! » cria-t-il en frappant sa main contre la vitre arrière où un grand blond coiffé d'un énorme casque audio écoutait de la musique, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Eh, attendez ! 'S'il vous plaît ! »_

_Mais le bus accéléra, le laissant sur la ligne de touche. Il fut néanmoins forcé de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin, au feu rouge. Harry accéléra le rythme de sa course mais son corps lui rigola très vite au nez. Il manquait cruellement d'air, ses poumons étaient en feu, et sa respiration n'avait jamais été aussi saccadée. Haletant, le jeune homme s'arrêta et tenta de reprendre son souffle, les mains appuyées contre ses cuisses. Son sac dégringola au sol goudronné et il ne trouva même pas la force de le remettre en place. Le bus n'était vraiment pas loin, pourtant. Quelques petites foulées et il y était. Mais il était incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas. Pour une fois, il dû admettre – et Dieu seul sait que cela tortura son orgueil – que sa mère avait bien raison. Partir de chez lui en avance était une nécessité._

_Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Harry trouva quand même la force de se redresser. Il plissa lds yeux, les mains sur les hanches, la respiration coupée, ses points de côtés lui tiraillant le ventre. Au rond point, une voiture venait de klaxonner un camion citerne qui avait manqué de l'écraser. Tandis que le bolide se dirigeait à présent vers l'Avenue Serdaigle à une vitesse assez critique, le feu passa au vert pour le 142. L'étudiant poussa alors un juron, réalisant soudainement que s'il ne faisait rien, il allait rater son entretien. Harry agita alors désespérément sa main, presque titubant, tout en ramassant son sac posé à terre. _

_« Attendez-moi..! »_

* * *

**En espérant que tout ceci vous ait plu. J'ai dû écrire ça lorsque j'avais quinze ans, donc ça remonte un peu... J'espère que ça ne se ressent pas le récit !**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ;)**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**


End file.
